Light detection and ranging (LiDAR) systems have been used in a wide range of applications, e.g., agriculture, forest planning and management, environmental assessment, survey, mapping, imaging, and vehicle automation etc. Unlike cameras, LiDAR systems can be operated at night and under any weather. Further, LiDAR systems are not affected by low sun angles, and can provide distance contours directly based upon returned lights from illuminated objects.
However, it remains a challenge to provide 2D or 3D distance information with higher precision, lower costs and faster results.